1. Field of the Invention
This application is 37/PCT/EP/96/01434, filed Apr. 1, 1996.
The application relates to alkanolamine-free/low-alkanolamine wood preservative comprising at least polyaspartic acid or derivatives thereof, a copper compound, a triazole compound which forms a synergistic complement to optionally one further fungicide and/or insecticide, and, if appropriate, an emulsifier and/or small amount of alkanolamine.
2. Description of Related Art
Wood preservatives based on inorganic copper compounds with alkanolamines as chelating agents have been disclosed (EP 89 958). Despite high copper contents in comparison with known copper- and chromate- containing salts with a comparable copper content, the efficacy of these compositions against wood-destroying Basidiomycetes is insufficient.
Wood preservatives based on copper compounds and alkanolamines which comprise a triazole compound and an emulsifier or which comprise a phosphonium compound and which are effective against wood-destroying Basidiomycetes have also been disclosed (DE 4 112 652/WO 93/02557/WO 91/11306).
Synergistic mixtures for the protection of wood based on, for example, propiconazole and tebuconazole (EP 393,746, EP 385,076, EP 413,909, EP 548,759, WO 93/02557), if appropriate with the use of an insecticide as a component in the mixture, have also been disclosed.